


A Surprise

by Shadowlink100



Series: LU Linktober [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlink100/pseuds/Shadowlink100
Summary: Time sees something that causes him to ask Four a question
Relationships: Four (Linked Universe) & Shadow Link
Series: LU Linktober [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950769
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	A Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of days late for this one

Noticing that all of them but he had fallen asleep in the few moments that passed. He started feeling the sleep getting to him, and before he fell asleep he saw Four shadow moving. Knowing that they are being guarded he lets sleep take him. When the group woke up in the morning, they started packing up their things. Time turned to look at Four’s shadow seeing that it was not following what Four was currently doing.  
“Hey Four,” Time called out to Four causing me to let out a ‘hmm’ “Why is your shadow not following the movement that you are currently doing?”  
Four frozen upon hearing what Time said, causing him to quickly turn around to look at his Shadow. Four got a look of surprise before mumbling out, “Shadow…”


End file.
